theringfandomcom-20200213-history
Park Eun-Suh
Park Eun-Suh is the Korean version of Sadako Yamamura. She is the villain in the Korean remake The Ring Virus. She more closely resembles Sadako from the novels. Character Overview Background Eun-Suh was born to a psychic mother, and was believed to have inherited similar powers; the two were deemed witches. After her mother's suicide resulting from a disastrous ESP exhibition, Eun-Suh appears to have lost her powers. She worked in a nightclub for a year or so after high school under the name of Sunny Park as a gofer. She was suspected in the death of a co worker, which was revealed to be true. He had been spying on her while she showered, and in anger and fear of him knowing she's a hermaphrodite prompts Eun-Suh to murder her i the her powers. Age Eun-Suh's age is never confirmed, although it is stated that she finished high school. Like Sadako, she appears to be in her late teens by the time she is thrown down the well. Appearence Eun-Suh's apperance very closely resembles Sadako Yamamura. She wears a long sleeve dress and has her black hair over her face after she is murdered. However, when she is alive, her long hair only slightly covers her face, unlike Sadako or the American remake Samara Morgan. Differences and Similarities With The Novel and Film As opposed to the Japanese adaptation Ring, this movie follows more closely Koji Suzuki's storyline, while keeping some elements first introduced with Ring. *The main character from the novel is a man called Kazuyuki Asakawa, while in the film, the main character is a woman called Sun-Joo Hong. *The villain from the novel is named Sadako Yamamura, while in the movie, she is called Park Eun-Suh. *Ryuji in the novel is a philosophy professor who also achieved medical studies, whereas in the movie, Choi is a doctor who made a mystical pronouncement at the scene of one the deaths about supernatural forces having been at work. *Even though the film kills its supporting character the same way Ring did, the movie shares the book views on a pseudo-science-fictitious medical-mystery approach with its title and Choi's scientific research on viruses, and the conclusions he makes before his death *(There are similarities between this movie and the novel that contrast with Hideo Nakata's adaptation: ) The cursed tape in the movie is very similar to the one in the book, although the book-version is much longer and more complicated. Both videotapes feature a message at the beginning along the lines of "Watch until the end, or you will be eaten by the lost," and ending with "Those that have viewed this tape are fated to die at this exact time seven days from now. In order to survive, you must-" The rest of the end message is taped over, and it isn't until the end that Sun-Joo realizes that the rest of the message is about copying the tape and showing it to someone else. *Choi also analyzes the tape sequences the same way Ryuji does in the book. He categorizes the parts into two categories: real scenes and abstract scenes. The realistic scenes are easy to spot, since they have dark blurry edges, and instants of darkness. Choi quickly concludes that those instants of darkness are eye blinks. The average man blinks twenty times per minute, whereas the average woman blinks fifteen times per minute. Considering this fact, this video was created by a woman, scenes filmed through her own eyes and images in her mind. *Sadako / Eun-Suh is a hermaphrodite in the movie. She has Testicular Feminization Syndrome, meaning she is anatomically female, except she has a pair of testes beneath her vagina (she evidently does not have a penis). The movie starts with Sun-Joo interviewing a gallery owner that explains the theme of her exposition: the beauty of women and the strength of men combine in one individual, a hint for those who have read the book. *The movie is faithful to the storyline of the book, including the search for Sadako / Eun-Suh's clinical records, her origin story and her rape before being murdered Death Like Sadako in the novels, Eun-Suh was raped before being thrown down the well. The rapist was her half brother, who was being treated for smallpox at a sanitarium. She struggles and bites the shoulder of her captor, like Sadako in the novels. Shortly after, Eun-Suh's Testicular Feminization Syndrome is discovered. Ashamed and embarrassed, she telepathically threatens to kill her brother for discovering her secret. In rage and horror, he strangles her and them throws her down a nearby well. In Eun-Suh's cursed tape this is briefly shown. Category:Korean Films Category:Characters